


The Music Box

by alisha_winchester_collins



Series: SnowWells Drabbles [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: SnowWells + Music Box</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Music Box

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: SnowWells + Music Box

It was early in the morning when Caitlin walked into her office, knowing that the others were probably not going to be here any time soon which gave her the chance to get some work done before the ‘big party’ that Barry and Cisco were organizing for her birthday later this evening; she didn’t know much but a phone call from Felicity all the way in Starling City told her that there would be a few friends joining in the celebrations.

“Happy Birthday Caitlin.” A familiar voice from just behind her alerted Caitlin to another presence as she turned around and saw Harrison there, with a gift-wrapped present sitting on his lap.

“Dr. Wells, I didn’t know you were in already… thank you.” Caitlin beamed brightly when she took the present in her hands from his, vaguely aware of the electric spark that went through her fingers as they brushed against his.

“You’re welcome.” Harrison replied with a curious half-smile playing on his lips, watching as the birthday girl unwrapped her first gift of the day.

Inside the package lay a porcelain, ivory colored music box that was gilded around the edges with flowers all around and a golden angel on top. Turning it around in her hands, Caitlin noticed an inscription at the bottom which read ‘ _Always and Forever’_ and once she opened it carefully, she gasped in awe on seeing a crystal ballerina in the center with three delicate mirrors behind. When she wound up the knob on the side, a familiar tune began to play.

“This is beautiful…” She finally spoke up when she sensed Harrison’s gaze on her, “Thank you for this.” Caitlin said to him once again and when she felt his hand gently touching hers, Caitlin simply interlocked them together and glanced up, knowing there was no need for words.

 


End file.
